Sai's Pen Pal
by Aleka446
Summary: Fijui is the happy-go-lucky girl- or, at least, that's what Sai figures from her first letter. As the letters become more personal, he realizes that she's suffering a lot more than she lets on. SaixOC R&R. Also contains humor. .:Complete:.
1. Meeting the 'Pal'

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter One

I suddenly got this idea on the bus while reading an unnamed, messed-up novel. I dunno, this girl was getting stoned or something. So, my friends, review, eat, and don't kill unicorns.

Slightly mature themes, nothing too graphic. Also, short chapter. Others WILL be longer.

~Meeting the 'Pal'~

"I've," Sakura announced as she entered the room the rest of her teammates were waiting in, "found the solution to your problem, Sai." He raised an eyebrow. "What problem?" She grinned and replied, "Your friend problem, silly! You see, I found this girl who needs a pen pal. You'd be perfect! Here."

She dropped a heavy envolope in his lap. The letter had to be three full front-to-back pages at the least. "Go! Read it and write back!" Sakura urged. He sighed and left, taking the envolope with him.

'A pen pal,' he thought. Sai had heard the term used before, but need thought of obtaining one. He was sure they wouldn't like him. He unlocked his flat and set the envelope down before seating himself and opening it. There was only one page of the letter, along with pictures. Lots of pictures. Then, at the very bottom, was a plain silver necklace chain.

Sai took the letter out first.

_Hey, new pen pal!_

_I'm Fijui! I have short, curly red hair and yellowish green eyes! I'm not a ninja, even though mysister is. I live in Iwa. It's alright here, but I want to explore the world! The only way I can do that is if I become a ninja, though, so it's not gonna happen. I'm not strong enough, plus I couldn't hurt a fly... I could sure hurt a mosquito, though! (Ha-ha bug humor.)_

_As for body proportions... Well, my legs are too long, my chest is too flat, and my tummy sticks out too far. See if you agree with me by looking at the pictures! If you do, say something. Please?_

_So what about you? My seventeen-year-old sister says that I'm annoying, but that's siblings for you! Oh, yeah, my age! I'm fifteen, about to be sixteen in three weeks. Don't judge me! Ha-ha! So? Do you like me or agree with Azora (my sister)? I can't wait to hear your response!_

_Your friend,_

_Fijui_

_P.S. The chain is for you!_

Sai leaned back, trying to process all of the information he had just read. Fijui obviously had a very bubbly, energetic personality. He could practically see her writing this while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sai turned to the pictures.

The first one showed a redhead with impossibly long legs. She was grinning broadly at the mirror while holding a camera to take a picture. Her room was messy; she hadn't made an effort to clean it up. He picked up the next one. It showed Fijui and a slightly shorter blond. In red marker, their chests were circled and arrows led him to see the note. It read:_ SEE? Can't even tell we're sisters!_ This was followed by a frowning face that wasn't realistic in the least.

There were many more pictures. Fijui hugging a dog, Fijui posing with her parents, a hand-drawn hawk with the note: _What do you think?_ Sai leaned forward to look at it. It was actually very well drawn. 'Hmm, Fijui,' he thought. 'What other secrets do you have?' Sai scanned the letter, but nothing jumped out at him as suspicious.

He took a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Fujui,_

_You are ugly. Yes, I agree: your chest is flat, your belly sticks out, and your legs are way too long. My name is Sai. I am just starting out with the making friends process. You are not someone I am particularly interested in, but I will take any opportunity. Do not refer to me as your friend. We are not so far into our relationship._

_Why did you describe yourself if you added photos to the letter? I will not put myself through the time to describe myself and will instead add a photo. As for your drawing, I've seen worse. I have no intention of keeping the chain and will throw it away the moment I finish writing._

_I have one question for you. Is that truly your sister? She looks much better than you. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

. . .

"Oh! You've got it written already?" Sakura exclaimed as Sai held out the letter to her, freshly labeled and stamped. "I sure hope you didn't insult her," said the pink-haired girl as she added the letter to the stack she was supposed to deliver. Sai watched as she walked off, struggling to hold the post up. 'I wasn't supposed to insult her?' Sai asked himself.

'Oops.'

. . .

There you go! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL GO PONY! 8D

Please? ^^


	2. Miss Happy Rainbows and Sunshine

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter two

YAY! I've got a review! That makes me soooooo happy! I don't have to go pony! I GIVE YOU METAPHORICAL COOKIES! Enjoy the next chapter!

~Miss Happy Rainbows and Sunshine~

Sai wasn't expecting Fijui to write back so quickly. He took the letter from his mailbox and opened it.

_Dear Sai,_

_Um. Wow. First of all, whether purposefully or not, you spelt my name wrong. Second of all, I said I had a disproportionate body. I never once stated that I was ugly. Third of all, I can call you whatever I want to call you._

_And looking at your picture now, I believe you're ugly. What's with your skin? Ever heard the word 'tan'? Nope, didn't think so. Yeah, so you have no room making fun of other people's appearances._

_And if you threw that chain away, I will hunt you down and violently murder you during the night. If you don't want it, send it back._

_Yes, she's my sister. And she told you to go do something naughty. Just letting you know. So, now that I've had my shot at you..._

_How is your day going?_

Sai couldn't believe it. She had been ranting at him through the letter before switching it back around to the happy-go-lucky girl from the previous letter.

_Have a nice day!_

_Your FRIEND,_

_Fijui._

_With an 'i'._

He had spelt her name wrong on purpose. Sai looked back over the rude part and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. The chain was still on the table. He told himself that he kept it there because he had no time to deal with such a tribal thing, but Sai knew that he kept it there because it was given to him by a girl who called him her friend.

With a fake smile, he began his response.

_Dear Fijui,_

_Well, seeing your other side was quite interesting. I have not thrown the chain away yet. And as for me being ugly, I have no idea what gave you that notion. I believe you're just hiding your own insecurities about your appearance. To reply to your sister, right back at her._

_My day is going well so far, even though I got a letter from an ugly hag from Iwa. My hobbies aren't anything special. I mostly paint and read. Maybe train. I have no favorite foods or any foods I particularly dislike, except for a food pill I tried once. It wasn't pleasant to eat, I can tell you that._

Sai went on telling her little things about himself as a person. When he came to the closing paragraph, he paused.

_It's been nice hearing from you again. Write back soon._

_Your acquaintance,_

_Sai_

He sealed it in an envelope and dropped it off at the post office. As he was walking home, he wondered what Fijui would do if she met him in real life. Probably smack him around beside her sister. He closed the door behind him and checked the clock. 'It's already midnight,' he noticed, surprised it had taken him so long to write his response. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

. . .

Fijui could say one thing about Sai.

He was a piece of work.

She had sent out a letter to the Land of Lightning, but somehow it ended up in Konoha. Damn her luck. She read over the letter and felt her lip curl at the responses to her insults. Her mouth went back into normal position when he answered her questions, though. At the end of the letter, she actually smiled at his closing.

'Letter number five,' she thought as she looked at his picture. His emotionless eyes stared back at her, contrasting with his pale skin. Before she placed her pen to her paper, Azora stormed in. "WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR PEN PAL?" she yelled. Surprised, Fijui quietly stuttered, "N-Nothing."

Azora relaxed. "You haven't told him about Kione, haven't you?" Fijui shook her head. Kione. Azora's horrible boyfriend. He always had his black hair slicked back just so, and his hazel eyes always trailed on other girls. Fijui didn't trust him and hated listening to her older sister talk about him when they lay in their shared bedroom.

"Thanks, Fijui! Don't give him any information like that!"

Azora left the room as Fijui stretched her long legs, successfully getting the blood flow to go. 'Well, Mister Sai,' she thought as she started her letter, 'I can't wait to see how you respond to this one.

. . .

After she was done writing her letter, she sealed and stamped it. Dressed in a green tank top and a white skirt, she made her way outside. "Hey, Fijui!" said a familiar female voice. "Oh, hey, Astra," said Fijui as she looked to see her best friend. "You've gotta meet my new boyfriend, Donovan. He's an actual ninja!" she said. The brunette dragged the redhead over to a table where all the 'cool ninja kids' always sat.

"Astra, my girl," said Donovan, pulling her into a seat beside him. Fijui wasn't sure what to do until another boy helped her sit down. His black hair didn't stop the amusement in his green-flecked blue eyes as she blushed. "So," he said after she was introduced. "I'm Than, but you already knew that."

"Um... Yeah."

He looked over her and she shifted uncomfortably. "You write," he said as he saw her notebook and pencil. "Yeah... I have a pen pal," Fijui replied, feeling the blush flame even more. He laughed. "Really?" before she could stop him, he had taken the notebook, which had the envelope tucked inside, and opened the letter to read it.

His eyes widened at the words. She covered her face with her hands. It made no sense unless he had seen the previous letter. "Wow," he said when he was done. You really don't like him." She bit the insides of her cheeks. "Well, that's awesome! More for me, huh?" Than grinned at her lazily. "I-I've got to go," she said, taking her notebook back and running back to her house. "Fijui!" shouted Astra, but she was already gone.

She ripped up the first letter and started on a new one.

_Dear Sai,_

_My best friend has a new boyfriend. He has a cute friend who's a total jerk. I would've said something else, but who knows? He might rip the letter out of my hands again and read it. I HATE him. I have nothing against ninja, but really, just because he is a perfect one, he thinks every girl likes him! Well, I don't._

_God, I'm ranting. I hope you don't mind, Sai. I really enjoy having a pen pal, even of he's... well, you. No, I'm joking! You know me, Miss Happy Rainbows and Sunshine. Now I think I'll go take my pet unicorn out on a ride to a magical sugar castle and live there with a prince and have lots of perfect children!_

_If only that happened in real life._

_But you probably don't want to hear about that. Nope, I'll just get to the point. How is your day going? Have you done anything interesting recently? Do you believe in Santa? I know, I would make an awesome interrogator. Could you imagine me asking such questions to some trouble-maker? Doesn't it scare you?_

_As always, have a nice day!_

_Your friend (who is feeling better after writing this letter),_

_Fijui_

_P.S. Who're you calling an ugly hag?_

She mailed the letter without any interruptions and headed back home, watching for Than the entire way.

. . .

Wowza. I don't know what I 'wowza'd for, but maybe it's a good reason.

Fijui: It's never a good reason.

T.T

Fijui: Review! ^_^


	3. I'm Not Lying

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter three

It's official. Your cookies have been updated to cupcakes. With frosting! I have a muffin in my backpack. Random fact! ^^ Enjoy this chapter!

~I'm Not Lying~

When the letter arrived on a cold, blustery day, Sai read it. It surprised him how much he was looking forward to the letters now. "Hey, Sai!" came a shout. He put the letter down and liked over to see Sakura and Naruto. "Sakura told me you got a new pen pal!" said the blond boy with a grin. "That is correct," Sai replied. "How's it going?" he wanted to know.

"She says she's... happy to have me as a pen pal. She also won't stop calling me her friend."

Sai kept the letter hidden behind his back until they left. Fijui wouldn't appreciate them learning information only he was supposed to know. Sai also felt... protective of the letter. Fijui was the only friend he had that no one else knew in Konoha. He went back to the apartment and took a black ink pen and fresh paper- which was now in easy reach.

_Dear Fijui,_

_Yes, I suppose the boy isn't pleasant to be near. I found something that's very helpful when you want a boy to be quiet. Tell them that they lack a penis. If he tries to prove to you he has one, my suggestion is to say, "You can't see what's not there."_

_I am having an alright day, I suppose. We've a chillier week ahead of us here. No, I haven't done anything interesting lately. I have no idea what a 'Santa' is. I have a question for you, Fijui. Do you show our letters to others? You seemed pretty upset when he read yours._

_As for me being scared... No. I don't have emotions. And I'm not going to tell you how. Now it's my turn to interrogate._

_What is your favorite color/animal/food?_

_Do you enjoy any particular activity?_

_Why do you lie about being happy?_

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sai_

Sai tilted his head to look outside. The sunlight was slanting over the pictures on the wall, bathing them in rich colors. He found an envelope and tucked the letter, folded into thirds, inside. He set it on the table and went outside on the balcony. 'I wonder if I'll ever meet her in real life,' Sai thought as he leaned on the railing. He would like to meet her. Meeting people brought you closer to them.

Another breeze hit him and the cold stung his cheeks. Sai stayed there for a moment before going back inside. The letter was still lying there on the table, unable to do anything else. He took it and pulled a jacket on. Then he left and headed on the familiar route to the post office.

. . .

Fijui, at this time, was arguing with her sister and parents. "But why can't I go to the dance?" demanded Azora, her blond hair flying around dramatically. Their father, from whom Azora had received her hair color, sighed, "Baby, you know we want you to. But you have ninja exams tomorrow, and you need to rest up. Plus, your sister would be bored."

Azora looked at the redhead. "FIJUI! Is this true?" She looked up and muttered, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." The blond screeched and Fijui said, covering her ears, "If I go, can Azora? She's freaking out." Their parents exchanged a glance before sighing and nodding. "Go get ready," their mother groaned, waving a hand. "YES! FIJUI, I LOVE YOU!" Azora cried, throwing her arms around Fijui.

Her sister pushed her off and headed upstairs. There, she found a long-sleeved lacy black and red dress. She didn't bother even brushing through her hair. As her sister pulled the brush through her hair over and over, Fijui sat down and read her book. Eventually, though, her mind began wandering. She started thinking about the boy in Konoha who actually wrote to her. She smiled, leaning against the back of the chair and closing her book.

"Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I don't care about the dance. I mean, it's just a little thing that the school and the academy is hosting, right?"

"No! Kione's gonna be there!"

Fijui bit back a groan. "And don't worry," said Azora. "Than's gonna be there, too." The girl snapped her head over. "How did you know about him?" The blond laughed. "You guys are the talk of the town! God, Fijui, aren't you normal at all?" Fijui was suddenly on her feet. Voice dangerously low, she hissed, "What is 'the talk of the town'?" She shrugged. "Than said you two were going to the dance together."

'Oh, God. When I see him, he's dead.'

Fijui kept a smile on her face the whole time. When her sister took her hand and announced it was time to go, she followed her out the door. Azora, beautiful as always, wore a stunning silver gown with a white band around the bosom, enhancing her chest even more. Her golden locks cascaded down her shoulders and her yellowish green eyes were bright and excited. When they arrived, Fijui felt very disheartened and regretful she had not spent more time on her appearance.

"Bye! I'm gonna go find Kione!" said her dolled-up sister. "See you," Fijui replied distractedly. She was searching the room with her eyes, mouth twisted into an angry scowl. When she finally found Than, he was sitting down next to a bunch of his friends, sipping some sake from a bottle. "Oh, here she is now," Than said as the redhead stormed up to them.

Fijui opened her mouth to yell, but before she could, she was pulled into the popular crowd of teens. A bottle of sake was pushed into her hands. She gulped. Not once in her life had she drunk this. "Um, I can't... I don't..." Than smiled down at her. His eyes were surprisingly warm and inviting. "You can't hold it down?" he asked.

"No... I've just never tried it."

He laughed as he plucked the bottle from her hands. "Yo, Kohaku!" he shouted. "Get my girl here some..." He was waiting for her to finish the order. "Tea," she whispered. "Some tea! Make it sweet and not too much mint!" Fijui blinked. "How'd you know how I like my tea?" she asked as Kohaku went into the academy's kitchen. "I've spoken to your sister," Than replied, slipping an arm around her slender waist.

She looked up at him, blushing. Than was smiling back down at her, neither devilishly nor conceitedly. In fact, it was a careful smile. A gentle one, even. "If you just gave me a chance," he whispered into her ear, "we could be together. I can do so much for you then anyone else you might want to go out with." Fijui asked, "Why me? Why chose me when you have millions of fangirls?"

Than laughed, sliding his hand though his sleek, black hair. "Because. You're beautiful, funny, smart... what's not to love?" She felt his hand slid to hers and he laced their fingers. "So? Is it a yes?" he asked with earnest. Fijui took a deep breath before nodding.

The rest of the dance, they sat there with their hands interlocked, laughing and talking. Fijui found out he was a pretty sweet guy, but there was something in the back of her mind that screamed, "DON'T TRUST HIM!" Too many girls had walked away broken hearted for her to trust him completely. When the dance ended, Azora was gone. Fijui didn't feel worried at all. Her sister often went off with her friends or boyfriend after meeting up with them.

Than walked her home instead, offering his jacket to protect her from the chilly night air. "Thanks, but you should use it," she said even as she pulled the jacket closer around her. "Nah, I'm good. Your hands are still cold though," Than observed. Fijui smiled flirtatiously. "Well, I guess you're gonna have to do something about that." His hand engulfed hers as his green-flaked blue eyes sparkled.

'Oh my God... he is so hot!'

She smiled at herself before looking up. 'I've gotta tell Sai about this!' she shrieked to herself, pulling his hand as she ran. "What?" he laughed, running after her. "I've gotta get back home!" she yelled back, bouncing on the balls of her feet happily. Than did the unpredictable after that. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to her house, Fijui laughing the whole way.

When he set her down, she grinned at him. "Thanks, Than." After opening the mailbox and taking out everything inside, Than stopped her. His lips collided into hers gently and her eyes widened before slowly sinking shut. Than pulled back too soon. "Bye, Fijui. See ya later," he said confidently. Then he strode away into the black night, hands in his pockets.

Fijui looked at his jacket around her small frame and tucked it closer to her as she turned on her heel. "Hey, baby," her mother said from the kitchen as Fijui walked through the door, dropping the mail on the counter except for her letter. "Did you have fun?"

"Mm-hm."

"Are you alright?"

"Mm-hm."

Her mother watched her with slightly concerned eyes but didn't say anything more. Fijui got into her pajamas and slid under the covers, opening the letter. She couldn't help but laugh at Sai's advice. 'Oh, Sai... I can't believe you just asked me that,' she thought as her eyes trailed on the last question. She looked back up at the ceiling before turning over to reread the letter.

. . .

_Dear Sai,_

_I don't need to say that to Than anymore, but thank you so much for the laugh. I might consider using it if he makes me mad or if his friends do so. That was hilarious, though._

_You don't know who Santa is? I'm going to cry right now! Not knowing who Santa is is like a crime! He's a fat guy who leaves you free presents by climbing down your chimney! Now that I think of it... that's kinda weird, the way I explained it... Just think of him as a fat old guy with a long beard and who eats cookies._

_No, I don't show my letters to anyone else... they're mine, no one else's!_

_I feel really happy tonight because Than (a.k.a. jerk boy) asked me out. He is actually a sweet guy once you get to know him. I can't believe it either! He let me borrow his jacket (which I still need to return) and then he kissed me! OH MY GOSH MY FIRST KISS!_

_Now to answer your questions-_

_Purple/hawk/ice cream cake_

_I like reading, writing, and drawing._

_I am happy. Why would I lie?_

_Write you later,_

_Fijui_

. . .

Okay. Here's another chapter! Do you hate it, love it, or another third thing I can't think of? ^^

Review please!


	4. Lost

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter four

T.T

That's all I have to say.

~Lost~

Fijui was woken up by her mother shaking her roughly. "What's wrong?" the girl grumbled sleepily. "Where has your sister been?" her mother yelled, successfully waking her up completely. "Wh-What?" Fijui stammered. "I haven't seen her since the dance!" The woman leaned back, placing her hand to her forehead and whimpering, "Oh, no, no, no, no..."

Fijui's wide eyes went to her father. "D-Daddy? What's going on?" He bowed his head and the fifteen-year-old yelped, "She hasn't returned yet?" There was a heavy silence in which Fijui got up and went downstairs. She saw the note crumpled on the table. With rising panic, she smoothed it out.

_Dear Mother, Father, and Fijui,_

_I know this is sudden, but there's just something I've got to do. Kione proposed to me last night. I accepted, but I knew you would never approve, nor would you understand. If this sounds obnoxious, I'm sorry, but it's true._

_You had a perfect marriage. It was the right time, the right place, the right setting. The right parents. Fijui, you've never been in love. You wouldn't possibly understand. I hope to be keeping in touch._

_Love,_

_Azora_

Fijui re-crumpled the note, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. 'Damn it, Azora! I knew he was bad news!' The girl paced around the kitchen, keeping her head low. Tears filled her eyes and began pooling out, sliding down her cheeks. "Oh, Fijui," said her father as he hugged her. Fijui hugged him back as he rocked her.

The rest of the day was chaos. Law officials and ninja came in and out. Eventually, Fijui couldn't take it anymore. She hated her mother crying, her father's stony expression, and Azora's friends coming up and asking her like she was a little child, "Are you alright?"

So she left. She grabbed a jacket and headed outside into the afternoon sun. She wanted to find Than. He would surely know how to comfort her. She saw Donovan and called out to him. "Oh, hey, Fijui...?" he said, hoping her got her name correct.

"Yeah. Have you seen Than?"

"Mhm. He's over there somewhere."

The redhead thanked him and sprinted off towards her new boyfriend. He was laughing with a group of friends when she got there. "Oh, hey there," said Than. He noticed the look on her face and quickly got off of the tree branch he was resting on. "See you later," he said to the rest of his friends as his arm circled Fijui's waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously, steering her towards the restaurants and cafés. "Azora ran away with Kione. I'm worried about her," the redhead admitted. Than pulled her into a small café. "Two coffees, extra cream and sugar, along with two slices of coffee cake," he reeled off when the waitress came over. "How do you know what I like?" Fijui asked, shocked.

"I told you. I've spoken with your sister."

She looked down and Than realized his mistake. "Oh, damn... So, Fijui, how's the writing going?" The redhead flinched. 'He's not going to comfort me?' she thought, feeling a blush work its way across her face. She answered bluntly and continued in that same tone of voice. Her mind was on her sister, and therefore lost.

. . .

When Sai read the letter, he wasn't sure what to feel. The news came as a kind of blow because she had hated him at first. Now, Sai snapped back into reality and realized that he had crumpled the letter in his fist. Surprised at himself, he smoothed it out and started to write.

_Dear Fijui,_

_I see that you're happy with Than. Just remember what I told you. If he angers you, say that to him. I hope the romantic relationship stays stable between you two._

_This Santa person... I believe he is a symbol of Christmas? I've heard of children going and sitting on his lap and telling him what they want. That would be bothersome, having a lot of little brats coming up to you and telling you things that they want. As for the cookies... I have nothing to say to that._

_I have not had a kiss yet, either. Why do people (girls in particular) get excited about it? You're going to be doing it for the rest of your life with many different men. It's not a big deal. No offense is intended._

_Thank you for the answers, except for the last one. 'I am happy. Why would I lie?' I could think up several reasons, but I want yours. Tell your sister I said hello and I hope to hear you answer soon._

_Your acquaintance,_

_Sai_

_(Even though I am leaning towards calling you a friend.)_

He sighed as the pen went through the paper as he finished the last parenthesis. Then he folded it and tucked it into a white envelope. The letter wasn't as long as the other ones, but he didn't want to write anymore. There was something that made him dislike Than even though he hadn't met him yet.

Sai put his head on his arms, keeping his gaze on a picture of kunai on the wall. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

. . .

"Hello, Fijui."

"Hello, Officer."

"Can you tell me about your sister, please?"

"She's a bitch," Fijui said bluntly, surprising the man. He didn't write the answer down but instead asked, "Could you... Describe her using a more appropriate word?" Fijui rolled her yellowish green eyes, shaking her head. "Her boyfriend's Kione, and she didn't tell me anything about running away."

"There wasn't any clues that hinted at it?"

Fijui thought back to when her sister had interrogated her on Sai. "Well... this was a long time ago, but she did ask me what I told my pen pal about her and Kione..." He wrote something down. "What's your pen pal's name?"

She blinked. "I'm not gonna give it out! He's a ninja, and I respect his privacy!" The man sighed, twisting the tip of his grey mustache. "Fine, fine. We can't force anything out of you. But, just to let you know, those details might help us find your sister."

"Not his name. He doesn't know anything."

There was a stretch of silence before the girl turned and walked to the door, eyes empty of emotion. "I'm sorry. I can't stay in here any longer." Then she left, keeping her head ducked low. When she got home, she sat down at the kitchen table. Her parents were still being questioned. With a small sigh, she lay her head down on her arms. She drifted off a few minutes later.

. . .

Sai's head snapped up and stretched, grunting. There was a crick in his neck. Rubbing at the stiff spot, he took the sealed and stamped letter and started out the door. It was about midnight, but the post office had a twenty-four hour mailbox. As he walked back home, the chilly night air swept around his face. He wondered if Fijui would be chilly if she were with him.

He had a crazy idea in his head. Maybe he could invite her here. She said that she always wanted to see the world. Konoha was a start. He sighed and the idea faded from his head. Fijui had better things to do. She had friends and even a romantic relationship. There wasn't any way she would come to see him.

'Even if she calls me her friend,' Sai thought as he touched the silver chain around his neck- the same one she had given him.

. . .

Awwww he kept the chain! :D

I love Sai... He's too sweet!

I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it! ^_^


	5. Pros and Cons

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter five

Sadness! I feel terrible! Oh my gosh you guys are gonna hate me! T.T

~Pros and Cons~

Fijui still hadn't replied.

It had been twice the usual time and Sai was thinking about her more than usual. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He had read somewhere that it was called 'worry'. 'Why would I be worried for her?' he asked himself as he checked his mailbox. 'She's alright-'

A letter addressed to him in familiar handwriting lay in there. Upon seeing it, his worry only increased. Slowly, he took it back up to his apartment and opened it up.

_Dear Sai,_

_I'm sorry it took awhile. It's just that... when you said to say hi to my sister, I couldn't. She ran off and eloped with her boyfriend, Kione. I hate him. He took my sister away when I needed her the most!_

_Than isn't helping either. I'm happy enough with our relationship, but he doesn't even try to comfort me about it. Mom and Dad are too bust worrying over her to even look at me. Seriously, I'm doing everything._

_Sometimes, I feel like you're the only one I can turn to. That's why I like you, Sai. No matter what I say, you always reply. At least someone likes me._

_Kione's parents live out of town... I suppose that's where they went. I really wish she'd never met him. This sounds crazy, but I really wish we could meet in real life. Then you could give me some ideas faster than letter communication. Any ideas?_

_Don't call the kids who sit on his lap little brats! I used to be one of them! Not a little brat, but one who sat on his lap. And as for the lying... That's another reason I like you. You understand me so well, and only through letters. I'm not gonna tell you why I lie unless you say the magic word!_

_Your friend,_

_Fijui_

_(P.S. Sorry about the blurs.)_

The page was spotted with dots that did indeed blur the page in the upper paragraphs. 'She was crying when she wrote this... Why is that?' Sai asked himself. Now he was seriously worried. 'I needed her the most... Why does she need her sister? It's not like her sister cares,' he thought as he took his black ink pen and put it to paper.

_Dear Fijui,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your sister. Kione seems to be a dickless pansy. Your sister doesn't deserve to be related to you if she's going to be like that. You're much better then her, don't forget that._

_Than must be related to Kione. Enough said._

_What's wrong? Please tell me, I'm truly curious. Friends help each other out. I hope you trust me enough to tell me._

_I think it's time you learned a little more about myself. My teammates are Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato._

He went on to describe them, using as much detail as he could. As long as he focused on that, he could try and ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach.

_Of course I would respond. That's why I'm your pen pal. And... Would you like to visit Konoha? I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind. Respond soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sai_

_(P.S. Happy birthday.)_

Sai took out some oil pastels and went outside to sit on the roof facing the mountain. Starting with the outline of the mountain in pencil, he filled in all the details and started coloring. He made the sky a darkish blue, like it was dusk.

Darkening the hue of the original colors, he colored the mountain and some of the building obscuring it. When he was finished, he looked over it. For some reason, he wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

He went back inside and found a larger envolope, one that could fit her birthday present inside. Hoping that she liked it, he dropped it off in the mailbox and went back home to lay down on his bed. Putting his arms behind his head, he looked up at the dark ceiling. 'Happy birthday, Fijui. I hope I'm not too late nor too early.'

. . .

Fijui sighed. She was lying in the couch, reading a book. It was 11:58, and the mail carrier came at noon. He was always on time. She put her book down. Still 11:58. "C'mon," she grumbled, shifting to her stomach.

She desperately wanted to write back to Sai. Astra was out of town on a vacation with Donovan, and Than had a mission. That kind of relieved Fijui, since he was starting to take their relationship a little too seriously. She glanced over her shoulder. 11:59.

Aggravated, she put her book down and stalked over to the door. To her surprise, he mother sat out there. "Mom?" asked Fijui, stepping outside. The woman was crying pitifully into her hands. "Mom, it's alright," said her daughter, sitting down next to her.

"I-I-I can't handle it! I m-might lose both of my babies!"

The girl fell silent, placing a hand over her heart. "Azora ran off and y-you..." She leaned forward, the tears spilling through her fingers. The mail carrier came up and wordlessly handed three letters to Fijui, keeping his eyes a aerated from her mother. The girl looked on the back of all of them. Two were addressed to her parents, and one was addressed to her.

She left the two on the porch next to her mother and left, feeling a sick knot in her stomach. She headed to the library, her bottom lip quivering. When she was there, she placed her return book in the return slot. With that, she grabbed the newest issue of her favorite manga and sat down at a table.

After reading, she took out the picture he had drawn her. With all the drama at her house, she had forgotten completely about her birthday. She realized that this must be the Konoha mountain. 'Wow,' she thought, her eyes widening. He really was a lot better then she was. He had such a skilled hand.

"Are you okay, Dear?"

She jumped and looked around. Than's brother stood there, a little smirk on his face. "I'm fine," she said, tucking the letter and drawing away. Clutching the envelope and the manga to her chest, she checked the book out and went back home.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she knew that it was bad news. Her mother was still sobbing, but this time it was filled with wails. "Fijui," her father said, but she grabbed the letter sitting on the table and started reading.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cieraa,_

_We are afraid to inform you that the second test conducted on your daughter, Cieraa Fijui, has come back positive. The tumor in her heart is going to continue to grow larger. We also believe that the cancer will spread._

_You do, however, have a couple of options. You may try chemotherapy or a surgery. They are both expensive and both have their pros and cons._

_Chemotherapy uses drugs to treat, as you know. It has been successful in the past, but it won't always work._

_The surgery is far more risky, especially since we'll be working around the heart. But it has been far more successful than chemotherapy._

_We hope you make your decision soon. Have a nice day._

_Sincerely,_

_The Iwa Hospital_

Fijui put the letter down and turned around, running up the stairs. Burying her face in her arms after collapsing on her bed, she sobbed herself into a dreamless sleep.

. . .

That's why she pretends to be happy! She's dying!

Fijui: Don't sound so exited. -.-'

Sorry! It just makes sense now! You might never see Sai!

Sai: -.-'

^^ Review!


	6. Sincerely

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter Six

Well, I update and no one reviews. I suppose I deserve it...

Fijui: You did, too.

Oh just shut up!

(If you haven't read the previous chapter, do so.)

~Sincerely~

_Dear Sai,_

_I can't come to Konoha. There's no way. I have to stay in Iwa. And you want to know why I pretend to be happy? Because I'm dying. I have a tumor in my heart that's going to continue to grow and I will continue to get more and more sick._

_Thank you for the present._

_Sincerely,_

_Fijui_

It was by far the shortest letter Sai had ever received. And it was too neat. Fijui's letters were filled with doodles and scratch-outs and practice drawings. This was simply a few neat lines.

He didn't like it at all.

The news of the cancer made him feel light-headed, like Sakura had hit him again. 'Fijui... I...' He wasn't sure what to think. All he could do was take out a sheet of paper. But as he stared at the blank white rectangle, nothing came to mind to write. Suddenly, there was a loud banging from the other side. "Sai!" Sakura shouted. He folded the letter and stuck it in his pocket before answering the door.

"We have a mission," she told him. "Sakura-" He suddenly cut himself off. "Of course." She lead him to the Hokage's office where they met up with the rest of the team. By the time they got there, Sakura was seriously worried. 'He seems distracted. Why?'

All through the details, Sai tried to focus, but his mind kept going back to his dying pen pal. He caught enough to get a vague idea. 'C-rank, three days, escort, meet at the gate in two hours.' He headed home and packed a bag with a few changes of clothes and some paper and pens. He still didn't have any idea on how to respond to her short, curt letter. Maybe an idea would come to him on the mission.

They traveled the whole day. The woman they escorted was old and wanted to get to her son's wedding. She was kind and gave them all cookies. Naruto stole Sai's, but he didn't care. If he had eaten it, he probably would've thrown up. When they stopped to make camp, Sai did anything he could do to help. Fijui still nagged there in the back of his mind, but he ignored it and set to work.

There's only so much work he could do before they turned in, though. As he lay in his sleeping bag, he let Fijui swarm his thoughts. He stayed up for longer than he should've. When he finally rolled over and closed his eyes, it was four hours until they got up.

. . .

Fijui looked up from her breakfast. Her mother was looking at her but not really seeing her. "Mom, can I have some more orange juice?" Fijui asked, hoping to snap her mother out of it. The woman blinked and said, "Of course. Take as much as you want."

They were keeping her home. Fijui wanted to go to school desperately, but she knew that they would treat her differently. She had gone out to a movie with some of her other friends and they had spoiled the hell out of her. She didn't like being treated differently. It hurt because she knew they were only doing this because of the cancer.

She sighed. At least Than wasn't treating her any differently. He still laughed and held her hand and gave her kisses that left her light-headed, but he had grown... darker, almost. Like he was starting to care less and less.

With a sigh, she picked up her barely touched plate of food and was about to put it away, but her mother took the dish from her. "Go on out with your friends. Have fun," she said, kissing Fijui's forehead. The red-haired girl nodded and left, wearing a tee-shirt, a jacket, and some jeans. Than was waiting for her outside. "Hey," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her gently.

She smiled. "What do you have planned for me today?"

"Come and find out."

She raised an eyebrow and he said, "Not like that!" With a chuckle, she looped her arm through his. They headed off together, laughing and talking. They headed up the steps of a large house. "I've got five brothers and sisters," he explained. "Five each?" asked Fijui. "No. Three sisters, two brothers." She nodded. She didn't like his brothers nor sisters very much. All of Than's family was beautiful, so they criticized her on her looks. "I'm meeting your parents," she said. "That you are," he agreed.

The butterflies in her stomach started as he opened the French doors that opened into the front room. His family all sat there, looking like they all got ready in their best clothes. Fijui looked down at her clothes and sighed mentally. Why did everyone she meet do everything better than she did?

"Well," said Than's mother, a tall, blond, curvy, and slim woman. "You're the famous Fijui." The redhead could immediately tell what Than's mom thought of her as she gazed at her with nose wrinkled. His father, who had dark brown hair, seemed more friendly. "Hello, Fijui. We've heard much about you," he said, holding out his hand. The sixteen-year-old took it and they shook. His hand completely engulfed hers.

The rest of the time went more smoothly. Fijui tried to be polite and funny. Near the end, his father asked, "So, has our boy been good to you?" She smiled. "Of course he has. A little too good, if you know what I mean!" Nobody's expression changed except for Than's. He narrowed his eyes before saying, "Fijui, I need to talk to you."

She smiled. "Alright." He didn't take her hand and instead brought her outside to the porch. "What the hell was that?" he hissed, eyes angry. She blinked. "I could've been grounded because of that damn comment!"

She raised an eyebrow. 'He's overreacting because of a grounding.' Out loud, thunking about Sai's advice, Fijui said, "Oh, don't be such a baby."

BAM!

When his fist connected with the side of her face, she wasn't expecting it. She fell against the side of his house, holding a hand to her cheek. Then she spit out some blood and realized that she had bitten her tongue. "Don't ever talk to me like that again," Than told her, his voice low and dangerous. A cold wind blew over them and he stepped off the porch.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home."

She followed him, cheek stinging. Two tears fell from each of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and straightened up. 'You can handle it. It was just a slap.' when they arrived at her house, Than brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. Then he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

She watched as he walked away and more tears came. Aggravated, she wiped them, ignoring the stinging that came when she touched her cheekbone. The redhead opened the door and her mother turned to her from the kitchen. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she demanded upon seeing her daughter's face.

"I... Slipped," Fijui said lamely. "You slipped?" the woman yelped. "Um, yeah. I fell out there and my face hit the railing." Fijui didn't know why she was defending the boy, but it felt wrong just to rat on him. She wasn't a little Kindergartener. After her mother had called her father and he had interrogated her, she asked if her pen pal had written her back.

Sai hadn't.

Feeling even more sad, she took a shower and got dressed in her fuzzy pajamas, curling up and turning on her beside lamp. She wrote a longer letter to him, hoping that maybe he would find something to respond to. Then, with more tears sliding down her cheeks, she fell asleep.

. . .

When Sai got back home, he checked his mailbox.

_Dear Sai,_

_I'm sorry about the previous letter. I was just upset about the news. It's really too bad you didn't respond. I could've really used a friend._

_My parents want to see about the surgery, but I'm frightened. They don't have enough money for it, and it still might not work. I always used to joke around with my friends by saying things like, "I'm not afraid of death- what's it gonna do, kill me?" I feel so stupid._

_Thank you for the invitation to Konoha, by the way. Your drawing was amazing. And... Wow. This is depressing me. Truly. I feel terrible for not saying anything in the previous letter. You have every right to hate me._

_I wasn't planning on adding this, but I called Than a baby. I know, it wasn't what you said to call him, but I'm too nice to say anything like that. He hit me. It still hurts right now. If you ever meet my parents, please don't tell. Please._

_Azora hasn't contacted us yet. I wonder what she's waiting for. Mom and Dad are freaking out. I thinks Mom's going to have a nervous breakdown with everything going on._

_Write back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Fijui_

. . .

I wonder how Sai's gonna react to that.

Sai: Than hit her?

Yup.

Sai: He'll get what's coming to him.

O.o R-Review... O.o


	7. It'll Be Alright

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter seven

So this is my favorite chapter so far, even though the next chapter will probably overshine this! ^^

~It'll Be Alright~

As Sai stared at 'He hit me', he felt an emotion that he had never felt before. It was a searing, intense emotion. Almost as if he couldn't help it, he grit his teeth, smashing the paper in his fist. Then, calming himself down, he smoothed it out. The words still seemed to pop out, as if they were in red.

He went to his apartment and changed. The letter was lying on the table and Sai imagined Fijui's face with a bruise on it. The boy gripped the edge if the desk so hard, it left dents. He blinked as he stared at them, surprised he was reacting this way. He hadn't met Fijui.

'But I know her.'

The thought ran across his head. 'Now I find myself in a peculiar when I know someone but never met them,' he mused to himself as ran his fingers over the chain. The boy took a pen and a pencil, sat down, and started on his response.

_Dear Fijui,_

_I truly don't know how to respond to this. I felt a new emotion when I saw what you wrote. I don't know how to describe it. It wasn't pleasant and it made me grit my teeth. Possibly you know what I'm talking about._

_Azora is most likely ashamed of what she did. I don't wish to meet her. Ever. I'm sorry to see that your parents are upset over your current situation. The cancer really worsens the circumstances with your sister._

_I do wish you would at least visit. Perhaps you only need to ask your parents for permission._

_I apologize for to shortness of this letter. Write back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sai_

. . .

Fijui smiled, holding the letter to her chest. Than had taken to hitting her on her back and her neck. Places where clothes covered the bruises. She sighed as she stared at her blank ceiling. "Stupid boyfriend," she muttered, feeling guilty instantly.

'He's alright to me. He's always super careful after we get into a fight. It'll be alright...'

It seemed that she was telling that to herself a lot lately. "Fijui! Dinner!" said her mother's voice from outside her door. "Coming," Fijui replied, pushing off her bed. Her mother opened the door, eyes concerned. "You okay, baby?" The redhead forced a smile. "Of course. I'm perfectly fine."

"You've changed since you've been out with Than..."

"What do you mean?"

The woman shrugged as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed. "You seem... older, almost. More mature." Fijui smiled again. "Well, you're always telling me to grow up." Fijui's mother took one of her daughter's pillows, hugging it and saying, "It's just so sudden. You're starting to stray away from your friends and us. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Fijui thought for a moment. She could tell her parents this and the abuse would be over. She could be free of all the bruises and discomfort. "Mom, I... I miss Azora." She couldn't. Than surely cared for her. How could she betray him like that?

Her mother ruffled her short locks. "It's okay, darling. She'll come back. Now come downstairs. We have a special dinner planned." She followed her down to the dining room and gasped. "Teriyaki? We haven't had this for years!" she cheered, happily sitting down. They ate happily and with much laughing and talking, but Fijui noticed that her parents were avoiding locking eyes.

When her mother brought out dessert, Fijui knew something was up. "Ice cream cake," she said, eyebrows knitted. "Is it not your favorite?" her father asked, running his fingers though his blond hair. "Yes, but... There's something wrong, isn't there?" There was a bit of silence before her mother sighed. "We have something to say to you."

. . .

Fijui couldn't believe it. "You're telling me you're getting a divorce?" Her father smiled. "A break. We'll still be married." Her fist clenched. "And I have to go live with Uncle Nijel? He's a psycho!" Her mother said, "He's not that bad. He's just... Different. And do you have a better idea?"

She was about to shake her head in defeat when an idea flashed across her head. "I could go live with my pen pal! In Konoha!" Her parents exchanged a glance. "In Konoha? Fijui, please." The redhead frowned. "I'd go there by myself! You wouldn't even need to pay for a ninja escort! Is 'at that the reason you're getting rid of me anyway? To save money?"

She regretted the words as soon as they were out. Her mother looked like she had been slapped and her father's look darkened. "Fine. Go and live in Konoha if you want. Your pen pal is a girl, right?" he asked. She thought, 'Oh, damn.' Out loud, she said, "Of course. Her name is... Sakura. Yeah. So... I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll go pack," she said.

When she got to her room and sat down on the bed, someone touched her shoulder. She almost screamed before realizing that it was Than. "I heard all of that. If you need a ninja escort for free, I'd gladly do it." She smiled at him, resting her head on his chest. "But I thought your pen pal was a boy."

"Shh! What they don't know won't hurt them."

Than laughed against her hair, rubbing her back. "You're still my girl." Fijui felt his lips on hers before he pulled back and said, "I'll help you pack. But you have to handle everything that... well, y'know." She laughed again and they started packing. It didn't take long for them to finish, since she didn't have a massive amount of clothes. "I'll miss you when you're in Konoha." She curled into his chest, her bed creaking a little. "Yeah. I'll miss you, too. Maybe Sai'll let you stay for a few days."

His name felt alien on her tongue, but it also felt right, like it belonged there. "Yeah. Maybe. I've gotta go," he said before kissing her lips slowly. "Bye," she replied before he got up. "And Fijui? It'll be alright," he assured her before disappearing.

"Yeah. It sure will."

. . .

Sai couldn't believe his eyes.

_Dear Sai,_

_This letter is gonna be really fast, so be prepared. I'm hoping it reaches you in time. Okay, so my mom and dad are taking a break or whatever so they can save money for the surgery. I was gonna go with my crazy uncle but convinced them to let me come live with you temporarily._

_So I hope that you'll let me. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. So yeah. Forgive me? I'm leaving later today. It's gonna take a long time. Maybe two weeks? So yeah. Than's coming with me. Since he's my boyfriend, would you please let him stay for a few days? Only a few?_

_I'm excited to meet you finally. The next time we communicate, it'll be in person. I'll see you later, hopefully._

_See you soon?_

_Fijui_

_(P.S. You were mad.)_

He quickly checked the date the letter was sent. 'Eleven days ago,' he thought. 'I've got three days.' Sai practically ran to the Hokage's office. "What is it, Sai?" the blond asked, looking up from the stack of paperwork.

He panted, "Sakura... Pen pal... Iwa... Coming here..." Shizune said, "Sakura got him a pen pal. Apparently, she's from Iwa and coming here." Sai nodded and held out the letter.

Tsunade read it, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Than?" Sai replied, "I believe he's a ninja. They're dating." He felt another stab of this 'anger' go through him but kept calm. "Well, I think that it's acceptable that he stays for a few days. And Fijui, is it?"

"She's not a ninja," Sai said quickly. Tsunade nodded, dragging her thumb across her lower lip. He felt anxious and wondered if she'd let the redhead come and stay with him. "Well, I believe she can stay. She has cancer, am I correct?" Sai blinked. "How'd you know?"

"Don't underestimate a medical ninja. They know what they're talking about."

Sai nodded as he accepted the messy letter. "One more thing. What were you angry about?" she asked as he turned to leave. He tensed and mumbled, "That's..." She smiled and guessed, "Private?" For some reason, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Dismissed," she said, waving him off.

He thanked her and left, feeling another new emotion. It was more pleasant and warm. A genuine smile appeared on his lips, even if it was for a second. When he got back home, he realized that he was happy she was coming. That didn't explain the little fluttering in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her. He slowly placed the letter on his dining room table and started to look for a room she could sleep in.

. . .

Fijui's grip tightened on Than's as the gates came into view. She was definitely excited. The last two weeks had been pure hell. Both of them were tired and wanted to take a hot shower, but they would be able to do so soon. "It's about four o'clock," Than murmured to her. "We can both take a shower. Then by that time, it'll be time for supper. Sound good?" she smiled up at him.

"Sure does."

When she turned back to the gate, there was a boy with pale skin and black hair standing there.

. . .

AHHHHHHHHHH!

THEY'RE GONNA MEET IN PERSON!

I CAN'T WAIT!

SAI'S GONNA MEET THAN! CONFRONTATION!

Wait, what the heck? I'm the author... -.-'

No, I hope that's what my readers are thinking!

Brea: YAY! Review!

Brea, what are you doing here? This isn't even your fanfic!

Brea: (Pouts) But Aleka! I love them together!

(She's my first OC, and also paired with Sai... O.o)

Brea: ^^ Review!


	8. Meeting the 'Pal': Only in Person

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter eight

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys!

Hope you enjoy this chappie!

~Meeting the 'Pal': Only in Person~

Fijui took a deep breath and let it out as she slid her hand into Sai's. "It's nice to meet you... Sai." He nodded and replied, "You, too, Fijui." She locked eyes with him and suddenly felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she took her hand back, wiping some hair behind her ear. Than cleared his throat, taking Sai's attention away from the redhead. "I'm Than, Fijui's boyfriend. You must be her pen pal," the boy said, shaking hands with the Konoha shinobi.

They had an almost stare off before Fijui gasped, "Whoa!" She was staring at the mountain with all the faces carved in. "Are these all of the Hokage?" she asked, surveying each one of them in turn. "Yes. That's Lady Tsunade," Sai told her, pointing to her stone face from where he stood beside her.

Than touched Fijui's back, pressing on one of the newer bruises. She blanched and he quickly moved his fingers to her hand. Sai noticed all of this, but said nothing. 'Not yet,' he thought. "C'mon, let's go," he said, motioning for them to follow. They walked after him. Than was chuckling and practically dragging Fijui along, she was so captivated by what she saw.

When they arrived at the apartment, Fijui had already asked Sai about a million questions. He answered every one of them to the best of his ability. Than didn't seem particularly disturbed about how they interacted. He just followed, listening to their conversations.

Sai gave them a short tour and said, "Bathroom's in there." Than decided to take the first shower and grabbed a pair of clothes before kissing Fijui's cheek and closing the bathroom door. She went to the front room and blushed, not really knowing why. Sai looked at her and said, "Sit down." The redhead quickly did so and the boy inwardly flinched as he realized how rude that sounded. "If you want to," he added awkwardly after she plopped next to him on the couch.

She looked at him and giggled, lifting her hand to her mouth. Sai faked a smile back and she said, "Well, here we are." Another silence surrounded them until Fijui asked, "I wonder why it's so... Weird to talk to you." He replied, "In letters, one can't read the other's reaction immediately. In normal conversation, you can. It's harder to express your opinion. At least, that's what I read in this book."

A short laugh. "And so that means we should hold back?"

"No. That means we should be free to express what we're thinking."

She chuckled again before he reached over and placed his fingertips lightly on her back, where Than had earlier. Fijui blushed and asked, "Sai, what- ow!" Sai had pressed down, successfully bringing another sharp pain there. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

She murmured quietly, "I think you already know." The pale boy felt another stab of anger. "Than hit you again?" Fijui didn't reply, and instead stared at her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sai asked her. She shrugged her shoulders before placing her face in her hands. "I want to tell my parents, and I want to break up with him, but I can't."

Sai felt the anger piling up, but kept his control. "Why don't you?" She grit her teeth and glared at him. "Because I care for him!" More anger. "You shouldn't. He doesn't care for you." Fijui's eyes were ablaze as she shouted, "Yes he does! I'm special to him!"

That when the anger that had been building up inside of him snapped. "No, you're not! You're just another mess he won't clean up!" Then he shut his mouth, halfway because he was shocked by how loud it was. Added to the noise level, emotion had graced his usually toneless voice.

The other part was because of how the redhead beside him reacted. She was staring at him with wide eyes that quickly filled with tears. A different voice broke the silence. "Fijui, I'm done. Hey, what's wrong?" Than asked as Fijui headed past him. "Nothing," she replied icily, her jaw set.

Sai felt another knew emotion, one that made him think, 'That was uncalled for, what I said.' The Iwa ninja turned to him. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, glaring. "I could ask you the same thing," Sai replied, his voice back to normal.

"Excuse me?"

But Sai was already immersed in his book, and stayed that way until Fijui came down. "Let's go see the Hokage," he said, looking at the long-legged girl as he opened the door.

. . .

'Poor girl,' thought Tsunade as she surveyed Fijui from her desk. 'She's had her life turned upside-down.' Out loud, she said, "Of course Than can stay for a few days... As long as he doesn't cause trouble." The blond motioned Fijui forward. "I have all of your medical files. If you ever want to talk about your options, come and speak to me."

"Th-Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Of course. Sai, have they gotten anything to eat?"

The boy replied, "Not yet, M'lady." She nodded and said, "Dismissed." Than wrapped an arm around Fijui's waist as he asked, "What're we eating?" Sai said, "Ramen." The Iwa ninja scoffed, "Ramen? I eat better for snacks!"

"If you don't want it, don't eat."

"I..."

Fijui swallowed as they left the Hokage's building and made their way to the restaurant. She wasn't asking any questions anymore and keep her eyes down. When they got to Ichiraku's, a little ramen place, she ordered before resting her head on her folded arms.

"Hey, Sai!"

A blond boy and a pink-haired girl walked in. "Who's the chick?" asked the boy. "My girlfriend," Than growled back. The girl, who seemed a little more smooth, said, "Sai, who are they?" He replied, "This is my pen pal, Fijui, and her boyfriend, Than." The pinkette gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm the one who found your letter!" Fijui smiled and held put her hand. "I'm Sakura! It's nice to meet you! Too bad Sai hasn't told us anything about you," she said, shooting a look at him.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto introduced himself, taking Fijui's hand and shaking it. She smiled back at him. "I'm Fijui. I... I'm just an ordinary girl from Iwa. Not a ninja or anything like that," she said. Than introduced himself and pretty soon they were all eating.

Naruto bragged the whole time. Sakura scolded him, saying that 'No one wanted to hear about how many bowls of ramen he could down'. By the time the meal was over, Fijui was in a much better mood and found that she was starting to like Konoha very much.

They headed back to Sai's apartment, Than never letting his arm leave her shoulders. They had spent more time there than usual, talking and laughing. Except for Sai, who just ate and waited. "Hey, Than, I'm cold," she said. "Me, too," he replied, making her blink. "Hey, Sai, I'm going to go ahead. I'm wiped," Than told him. He shrugged.

After Than left, Sai dropped beside her. "I apologize for what I said earlier. I was just..." She smiled. "Mad?" He shrugged again and Fijui whistled. "You really meant it when you said you don't understand emotions." Sai looked at her and suddenly shrugged off his jacket, handing it to her. "Wha- No, I couldn't," she protested, pushing it back.

Sai was persistent. "I feel fine. I've been dressed in less in colder weather." Fijui slowly took it. It was too big for her, but that was fine. "Thanks," she told him seriously, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms. "It should be warmer tomorrow," Sai said.

Fijui lightly punched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too. I was a little short earlier. Maybe it would be best to let him go," she said, looking indecisive. Sai was silent on this until they got back. Fijui changed into her PJs and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Than came in. "I thought you were going to bed," she said as she came into the front room.

"I couldn't go to sleep without saying goodbye to my beautiful girlfriend," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Sai did his best to ignore them. "Very smooth," Fijui told him, taking a drink of her water.

"I love you."

She did a spit take, choking on the liquid. "Thank you," she managed to cough. Than's expression went from concerned to confused. "That's not exactly the answer I wanted," he said. "Thank you very much," she said, placing her dish on the counter. He sighed, "It was too early, wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Go on to bed."

Than kissed her again and went to his temporary bedroom. "Wow... Awkward," Fijui said, unable to find any other words. Sai smiled another fake smile. "Hm. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. "Yeah. Um, 'night."

"Good night."

She went to her new bedroom and noticed she still had Sai's plain black jacket. Instead of returning it, she took it into the bed with her. The scent of it was surprisingly sweet, and Fijui fell asleep with it in her hands.

. . .

Whew! That was fun to write. :3

Did Sai seem OOC? I tried to make it not so, but I totally wanted him to say the line, "You're just another mess he won't clean up."

Harsh, right? I know, I'm mean.

Hahaha I love the part where she's all like, "Thank you very much."

Do you have an idea for a possible cover to this story? I'm too stupid to think something up.

Review! X3


	9. Laughing Gas

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter nine

Don't hate me! I know I promised to post this chapter earlier, but I have a good reason!

I didn't want to.

Just kidding! I had the crappiest day of my life yesterday, so I couldn't write. Just be grateful I didn't get my iPod taken away, or I wouldn't be able to even upload.

~Laughing Gas~

"You're sure you want a scan?"

"Will it cost anything?"

"Your parents had one scheduled for you in Iwa. It's all taken care of."

Fijui nodded and gulped as she pulled out a gas mask. Her least favorite part was the sedatives. Always the sedatives. 'Doesn't matter if it's laughing gas or a shot,' she thought as they fixed the mask onto her mouth. Pretty soon, though, she slipped into blissful sleep.

"Is she alright?" Sai asked, watching from outside the room. "They just gave her nitrous oxide. She'll be fine, but a little... Tired when you get home," Shizune said with a chuckle. "You're going to have a nice time with that. And, Sai, we've noticed some bruises on her back and around her neck. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Sai thought for a moment. She had made him promise not to say anything when they had left. But he could end all of it, with just a few words. Fijui's tear-streaked face filled his mind and he sighed, "No."

. . .

"Fijui, please, help me."

"No-o-o! Pretty vampire help himself," giggled the redhead. Sai let out a breath loudly. "I've told you, I'm not a vampire. I think I was born this way." She burst into peals of laughter and squeezed him around the neck. "I'll give you a nickname! How about... Vampie! What's my nickname, huh, Sai, huh?"

Ever since they had left, she'd been like this. 'Where is Than when you need him?' Sai asked himself. He disliked the boy greatly, but it didn't mean that he couldn't use his help. Especially now, when he was holding on to the madly giggling girl while trying ton unlock his apartment.

He pulled her inside and sat her down on the couch. She stretched out and he locked the door before going back to her side. "Do you need anything?" Fijui suddenly looked around the room before flitting her yellow-green eyes back to him. "C'mere," she said, crooking a finger. Sai moved closer and she giggled. "Closer!"

Wondering if he should do so, he moved even closer and she whispered into his ear, "I... like... ice cream cake." He sighed. "Don't you have something really important to tell me?" the boy asked, rubbing one eye with his hand. "That was important. You just don't get how hard it is!" she shouted, suddenly sitting straight up. "Um, sit down," he told her. "Nuh! I dun wanna," Fijui replied, standing on her slightly shaky legs.

She looked outside then back at him. "See, we ought to go out there. On a date." He repeated, "A date." Fijui clapped her hands together and said happily, "So you agree. How quaint." Sai blinked as she almost fell backwards. Quick as lightning, his hand was on her back and she was clutching his arm.

They were so close together. She could feel his breath on her lips and suddenly blushed, pushing him away before running shakily into the kitchen. Sai didn't go after her immediately. He was trying to get control of his emotions. 'Why did I react this way?' he asked himself as he realized his heart was thumping loudly.

Then a crash got his attention, followed by a yell. He ran to the kitchen doorway and Fijui looked at him, holding her head and pouting. "Your pots are mean!" A small, genuine smile came onto his lips as she glared up at him, looking so innocent and...

'Cute? Since when did I think things were cute?'

"Where'd it go?"

Fijui's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to the eyes that were calling his attention. "Where'd what go?" he asked her, walking towards her and sitting down. Fijui looked up at him, lips still pursed. "Your smile. It looked cute. Almost made me want to kiss you."

Sai blinked in total astonishment and she lifted her hands to her mouth. "Shh! Don't tell Than," Fijui said. "I'll get hurt." When he didn't reply, she took his hand. As he looked at their interlaced fingers, he felt the emotions again. "I'll tell you another secret! I like you much more than Than. You're nice, and you like me for who I am!"

He helped her up, but didn't let go of her hand. "See? Told you," she told him. "Yes," he agreed. "Now will you go to sleep?" She looked at him from where she had lain on the couch and said, "If you take me to my bedroom." Sai thought, 'She seriously enjoys messing with me.' But he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her room.

"Sai..."

"What is it?"

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes. "Tell me a story." Sai ran a hand through his hair as he thought about her request. "Then I'll go to sleep," Fijui bargained, hoping he'd take the deal. "Very well then," he said. She cheered and he clamped a hand over her mouth. "But you must stay quiet and still."

"Mmhm!"

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "I don't know many..." She suggested, "Tell me about some of your team's adventures!" He thought about that before deciding that it was appropriate. "Do you want to hear the one where they thought I betrayed Konoha?"

Fijui's eyes went wide. "You betrayed the Leaf?" Sai leaned back on his hands. "Not exactly. I can't explain it in great detail, but I was working as a double-agent..."

. . .

"And so Sasuke left with the rest of them," Sai finished. He had lain down next to Fijui at her request and now she was resting her forehead against his shoulder. "That's an awful ending," she mumbled sleepily. Sai replied, "I don't think it's over yet. Naruto's too determined to go off course."

She moved even closer to him before lifting her head up and planting the softest of kisses on his cheek. "F-Fijui," he stammered uncharacteristically, lifting his hand up to touch his cheek. Fijui, however, was asleep, her breathing non rushed and even. Sai slowly wriggled out of her grasp and pulled the covers over her.

As he was about to leave the room, she groaned his name. He looked back, but she simply rolled over. 'Was she talking in her sleep?' Sai left the room and grabbed a book. Anything to get his mind off what had just occurred.

Sai did, however, check on her to make sure she wasn't awake. She was curled up on her side, facing the wall each time. Than didn't get back until nine. "Where were you?" Sai asked him. "It's none of your business. Where's Fijui?"

"In her room, asleep."

He sighed and went to his room, stopping to give him a glare. Sai just put a blank look on his face until he left. That's when the pale boy checked up on Fijui again, she was still facing the wall, but before he closed the door, she asked, "Than was drunk, wasn't he?"

"... Yes."

The covers moved tighter around her. "Do you think he got into trouble?" Sai walked in and sat down, resting a hand on her side. She looked at him, seeming cured of the nitrous oxide. "No, I don't think so. Even if he did, there couldn't be too much he could get into." She pulled the sheets over her head. "You misunderstand."

Sai watched her for a moment before saying, "Good night." Silence from her. He gave a sigh before standing up and leaving. When he got to his room, he realized for the first time she hadn't given him his jacket back. And he also found himself realizing he didn't care.

. . .

Awwwww! So KAWAII!

I think that's the word...

I truly adore this couple. SAJUI FTW! Haha my ego is extremely puffed up today for some reason.

(Gets smack with an ink rubber chicken)

Sai!

Sai: Great, you've shut up. Now, when are we gonna kiss and when am I gonna fight Than?

Oooo... Someone's impatient! And in the next couple chapters.

Review!


	10. Laundry Day

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter ten

Well, I gave you moar. XD

Decided to go outta order in my stories, hope you're happy.

I suppose it don't matter. I have writer's block on it anyway.

Yupsies, I'm not sure if you'll love me or hate me.

But I hope it's love. So does Sai!

Sai: Wait what?

~Laundry Day~

The next morning, Fijui woke up to realize Than had taken off again. She groaned before going to the kitchen. Sai was in there, trying to make breakfast. "Good morning. Help," he added as flames burst from the stove top before quickly dying down. The redhead giggling before turning the stove off. "Let's just have fruit," she suggested, grabbing two oranges and throwing one to him before setting to work peeling hers.

He stared at the fruit in his hands before saying, "You still haven't returned my jacket." Fijui, who had been enjoying the burst of citrus on her tongue, choked. "Wh-What?" she coughed. "My jacket. That I gave to you on the day we met in person," he said. She blushed and looked down, looking embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I'm not angry. I just thought maybe I could have it back."

Instead of going and getting it, Fijui whispered, "Well, it's a funny story, really..." Sai waited, wondering what this story could be about. She took a shaky breath. "This is kind of embarrassing, but I can't sleep without it."

"..."

"I know it's weird, but I fell asleep holding it the first night and I can't sleep without it now."

"..."

"You think I'm weird, don't you?"

Instead of answering, Sai strode forward and placed both hands on either side of Fijui's. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Great answer." She stared at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks as he stepped back. Then, curiously, her mouth curved up into a smirk.

"You like that I can't sleep with your jacket," she said, the smirk growing wider. Instead of replying, he left the kitchen. "You do!" she shrieked, sounding amused. "Get dressed," he called back monotonously. "But that's my past change of clothes," she said.

"I know. We're doing laundry."

. . .

As Sai shut the lid to the washer, Fijui sat on top of it. "So," she said, "have you done anything interesting lately?" Sai replied, "Other than helping you up the stairs yesterday? No, not really. By the way, do you remember anything that happened yesterday, anything at all?" She shook her head. "I remember thinking that I hate sedatives and I vaguely remember asking you if Than was drunk. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you said some things yesterday. I wanted to find out if they were true."

Fijui studied his face before asking, "What did I say?" He shrugged. "You said that you liked ice-cream cake. And do you really think I look like a vampire?" She giggled and asked, "I really said that?" Sai nodded and she laughed an apology, a pink blush spreading on her cheeks.

"My pots fell on your head and you called them mean."

"No wonder my head hurts."

Sai hesitated before adding, "You said that you wanted to kiss me." She didn't answer. When he looked at her, she was looking off to the side, face completely red. "Fijui... is that true?" he asked.

"Look, you know more about me than anyone! You know about Than beating me, and my cancer, and how I really felt about Azora! I didn't expect this when I meant you, but I suppose that the feeling had been there for awhile! I... I'm..."

She didn't continue but instead looked up to see in surprise that Sai was extremely close. Perhaps a little too close. "You don't know the most about me. Not even I know the most about me." She flinched, knowing that she was about to be rejected. "But you're still a very close person, because you make me feel this way."

A pair of lips brushed hers in a whisper of a kiss before Sai leaned back and offered his hand for her to take as the washer buzzed. A million thoughts ran through both of their heads.

'Did Sai just kiss me or was it my imagination?' Fijui asked herself.

'She hated it. She hates me,' Sai thought.

'Does he really feel that way? It's so unexpected, coming from him...'

'She said she wanted to, but I never knew that I would... I'm not even sure if it was my intention...'

But there was on mutual thought. 'I want it to happen again,' both of them thought as Fijui started the dryer. There was silence until the dryer ended. Both of them were off in their own world, thinking about what had happened. When the buzzer went off (imagine it really loud and annoying, like mine) it caught them both off guard.

They had started with sheets, so they both had to fold one together. It was slow going, and they still didn't speak until it was time to start the next load. "Do you want a different type of soap in there?" Sai asked her. She muttered a curse and asked, "Why can't you ask me a question I know the answer to?"

"Like what?"

"Like 'can I kiss you again?'"

Unable to believe she had said, she clamped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Sai stared at her before sighing. "You don't remember the story I told you yesterday? Or, more importantly, what you did after the story?" Fijui shook her head, dropping her hands.

They almost flew right back up as he appeared in front of her suddenly. He caught her wrists and she felt another blush go across her face as he said, "You did this." His lips touched her cheek before he pulled back a little, only to kiss her on the lips softly.

She closed her eyes and cautiously kissed him back. His lips were warm and untouched. His hands slowly circled her waist and they broke it briefly for air before kissing again. Sai felt himself relax as she tangled her fingers in his short black hair.

Fijui was feeling extremely happy when they pulled away. She opened her eyes to stare into Sai's. They were surprisingly warm and full of emotion. "Sai... You-"

"What-!"

They slammed away from each other to see Than, staring with jaw dropped. Sai said, "Hello. Where were you?" As the Iwa ninja grit his teeth, Fijui knew he had seen a lot more than he should've. She had forgotten all about him, with that kiss...

"Fijui, may I speak with you in private?" asked Than, his face completely blank. "No," Sai said, appearing beside her and taking her wrist. "I really need to talk to her," he insisted. "It's okay, Sai. Really," Fijui said, smiling at him.

Than took her other hand and Sai let her wrist slip through his fingers. She felt his eyes on her back until they turned the corner. Than took her to his room. "Look, I'm sorry-"

**Bam!**

She fell to the side, eyes wide in surprise. Than was snarling things at her, angry things. Pain flooded her body. She tried to cry out, but his foot connected with her stomach and she coughed. That's when she started getting dizzy. 'What...' Fijui could only think that before everything went black.

. . .

Looks like Than's going into extreme beating mode and isn't gonna stop anytime soon...

So, love or hate?

I'm kinda scared to find out.


	11. Hate and Love

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter eleven

I have a crappy fight scene in this. The crappiest of all. Still, SAI PWNS ALL! :D

Hope you like -3

~Hate and Love~

Sai was torn.

He had a horrible feeling that Fijui was in trouble, but she had told him to stay put. He decided that just checking up on her wouldn't hurt. He figured they were in the front room, but as he passed Than's room, the door rattled. Then a whimper of pain came.

Sai pulled the door open to see a very beat up Fijui. He said her name once before Than snarled, "Get out." It was angry and bitter. There was even a look of hatred in the eyes Fijui had loved. Not giving Than the time of day, Sai bent and picked Fijui up. "S-Sai... It hurts," she whispered.

"I know."

Than snarled, "Put her down." Sai simply ignored him as he went to Fijui's room and lay her down. Than seemed shocked that he wasn't responding, but that didn't stop the hatred that welled up inside of him, like a monster waiting to be unleashed. He hated the fact that Sai took better care of her than he did. He hated the fact that every time Fijui looked at the pale boy, a big smile was on her face.

He hated how he was reassuring her that it was alright right in front of him.

Sai knew Than was there. His presence was hard to ignore. "I've got to take care of something before I get a medical-nin," he told her before standing. He pushed Than out of the way and the Iwa ninja followed. Sai was in the front room, hand on the doorknob. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Think you're going to kiss my girlfriend and then leave?"

"Your girlfriend? I don't think you care about her."

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"I know you've been abusing her. I intend to stop it. Unless you want to get hurt, don't get in my way."

That's when Than hit him. He didn't stumble into the wall; he was too strong for that. The Iwa ninja was shaking in rage. Sai, not looking at him, grabbed his scroll. Than snorted as he pulled out a paintbrush. "What're you going to do? Draw a little picture and wave me off? I'm going to make you look worse than Fijui then maybe give her a little more."

Sai's black eyes snapped to his blue-flecked green ones as he hissed through his teeth, "Try it."

In an instant, there was a beast on the scroll and Sai was bringing it to life. Than slammed back into the kitchen, his hand moving automatically to one of his kunai. He sliced at the ink creature and it exploded, spraying everything with a layer of it. "Is that all you've got?"

He barely had time to block Sai's tanto with his kunai. Their eyes met before Than kicked him away and threw the kunai right into Sai's shoulder. He took it out with one jerk, not caring about the wound or the pain. Than was fast, though, and was already behind him. "Looks like I've got you now," he said before realizing how weak he was getting.

"I believe I've taken this one."

Sai's clone burst into ink and the real one placed a kunai to Than's neck. "My ink snakes have the ability to take away chakra. Do not worry. I'll only take enough to knock you out." He sank to his knees. "You bastard!"

"And if you ever threaten Fijui again, I'll decide to take just a little too much."

Then he ordered the snakes to stop taking chakra. "What-" Than began before being roughly knocked out, courtesy of Sai. "And that was for Fijui."

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Sai asked, sitting Than up. "Sakura and Naruto!" was the reply. He sighed. 'Perfect.' When they came in, they seemed shocked as to why Than looked like he'd been beaten and why Sai's shoulder was bleeding. He told them the whole story, noting Sakura's angry expression and Naruto's shocked one.

He let Sakura take care of Fijui's wounds and Naruto ran out to get some more ninja. Apparently, it was a very slow day, since the Hokage came along. "So how long has this been going on?" she asked seriously. "Since she's been in Iwa. That's what the bruises were from," he replied.

People rushed in and out. One of the people who went out was Fijui. She had cracked ribs and they wanted to keep her overnight at the hospital. Than also went out to the hospital, but he was going to return to Iwa as soon as they thought his head was healed. There was going to be a couple of ninja escorting him back to Iwa, where his punishment would be decided.

Sai answered every question thrown at him, except for one. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He was ashamed he hadn't told anyone. It was his fault she was in the hospital, injured. Finally, the commotion died down a little and everyone got ready to leave. Sakura touched his shoulder. "Sai, I just wanted to let you know that Fijui's in room 207... If you want to visit her."

"Thank you, Sakura, but I'm rather busy."

"But... Alright."

She disappeared out the door soon afterwards. Sai cleaned up the mess in his kitchen before sitting on his couch. When he lay back, he suddenly wished that he hadn't agreed to let Than stay.

'It's all my fault...'

. . .

Fijui woke up, but didn't open her eyes. There was a blinding light on the other side of her eyelids. The smell of chemicals made the air heavy and Fijui opened her eyes. She was in a hospital, and right next to her bed was none other than...

"Azora?"

The blond smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "Hey, little sis." Silence consumed them before tears spilled down Azora's cheeks, marring her perfect features. Arms were thrown around her and she was caught in a warm hug, with cold tears splashing onto her shoulder. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I found out about your cancer, and about how you were being beaten, and... I just can't believe I left you. I'm such a bitch, you must hate me!"

"No..."

"Huh?" Azora sniffed, wiping her nose.

"I was mad, but you said you fell in love. And... I at least halfway understand that," Fijui told her, blushing.

The blond's eyes widened. "You can't be defending Than! He-" Fijui snapped, "I'm not talking about him! That was never real! I'm talking about... Sai..." The older girl looked at her. "Your pen pal?" She nodded, suddenly realizing something.

"Where is he?"

"Well..."

"He isn't hurt, is he? What about Than? Oh my gosh, is Sai really injured badly?"

Azora said, "Sai fought Than and walked away with a small wound to the shoulder. Than's going back to Iwa tomorrow, and he has a head wound. They're both alright." Fijui seemed confused. "Then why-?"

"He doesn't want to see you."

. . .

Fijui didn't seem in the mood to talk after Azora golf her that. She would thank the nurses for her food and listen to Azora talk until it was time for her to go. "Bye, Fijui. Love you," she said, kissing her sister's cheek before leaving.

The lights were turned off an hour later, not that it mattered to her. She couldn't sleep. There was an aching pain in her chest. Curling up, she started to cry softly. The redhead nearly screamed when someone touched her thigh. "Fijui, shh," Sai said urgently, covering her mouth with his hand.

She tried to yell at him through his fingers, but he moved them and planted a kiss there, successfully shutting her up and bringing back the warm feeling in his chest. "Fijui, I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier. I thought you'd be angry, but I see that I only hurt you more," he said as he wiped more tears from the corner of her eyelids.

"Sai... Angry at you for what?"

"For letting this go on. I should've stopped it soon-"

She had captured his lips in yet another tender kiss, pulling him even closer. "I don't blame you for a thing," Fijui told him as they kissed again. Sai broke it off and began pecking at her neck. Except for one awkward moment when he elbowed her ribs by accident, Fijui found that she loved the way he kissed her. It was tentative and unsure, yet firm at the same time.

It was such a nice break from Than's forceful ones.

He lay down next to her, their fingers interlaced. "I wonder if my parents know," she mumbled. "They sent a letter and it should get there in a few days," Sai told her. "Hm. Sai... They might take me back to Iwa." His grip tightened. "I know." Fijui curled into his chest, more tears falling down her face. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave, either. But your parents know what's best for you. If they do decide to do that, then we have a few days together, right?"

She wanted to answer, but couldn't. There wasn't anything they could do. "Good bye, Fijui. I've got to go," he whispered before slipping away from her grasp. She opened her eyes, but he was already gone. Something lay in his place.

It was a black jacket.

. . .

Awwwwww!

I was going to be mean and not post this for a couple of days, but I'm too excited to see what you guys think!

Reviews for this story are so excited and always make me laugh.

Thanks for that.

This fanfic only has a few chapters left, unfortunately.

Then I'll leave a final author's note, which includes an album.

You'll see what that is.

Soooo...

**You guys want an epilogue?**


	12. Back to Normal: Part One

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter twelve

I decided to split this chapter up, it would be too long.

Plus, it makes more sense for it to be split up.

IT'S SO DAMN SHORT!

~Back to Normal: Part One~

"Baby, please understand-"

"But Mom! He saved me from Than! Why can't I stay with him?"

The woman sighed. "You said your pen pal was a girl. Now that we've found out that he's a boy and that you're dating, I don't think it's decent to live with him. He might-" Fijui's bottom lip quivered as she said, "He wouldn't touch me if I didn't want him to."

"How do you know he's not like any other boy?"

"I know because he actually cares for me! And... That means a lot to him..."

Her father said, "It doesn't matter. You're going to be discharged from the hospital today. We're going home tomorrow." She felt tears pool out of her eyes. "But..." Fijui couldn't find anything to say.

'They're taking me away from Sai?'

After she was discharged, she went to Sai's place to pick up her things. Sai had met her parents earlier, and they had gotten along quite well. That is, until he left. Then they had gotten into an argument.

Now here she was, waiting for him to open the door.

He checked who it was before pulling her in. "Well?" Fijui shook her head, tears slipping out of her eyes. He pulled her against him and stroked her short locks as she sobbed into his chest. "I- I don't want to g-go b-b-b-back!" she wailed to him.

Sai didn't reply, even though the news hit him with a crushing blow. They had spent so little time together. It was like an addiction. Now, as the redhead pressed herself against him, he wondered how they would get through this.

That's when reality hit him: they wouldn't.

The Hokage wasn't in charge; Fijui's parents were. She was going to go back to Iwa. That was final. He lifted her chin up and tried to offer her a real smile, but could barely manage his fake one. They stood in that position before she stood on her toes so their lips met.

The touch was becoming so familiar. Sai broke the kiss and said quietly, "Are you staying here tonight?" She hugged him. "Yes. I don't care what my parents say. If I only have a couple hours left, I want them to be with you."

Fingers interlaced, they walked to her room and packed her things before laying down. "Sai... You'll write?" Fijui asked, eyes closed. "Of course I will," he said, gently pushing her hair behind her ears. "Good... I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

She fell asleep, breathing on his chest. As he watched her, he suddenly felt very tired. His eyes closed and he was soon sleeping as soundly as she.

Meanwhile, her parents were arguing with Azora.

"Why can't you let her stay here?" the blond girl demanded. "I think this is more than a little crush! You should've seen the way she looked when she was talking about him..." Azora barely heard her mother say, "I don't want to push it. Not after Than." That's when she snapped, "So what are you going to do? Keep her from dating the rest of her life?"

"She's going back," her father stated. "I'm sure it'll hurt, but she'll be able to handle it. Now, what about you?" As the blond clenched her fist, she wondered what would become of her and Kione.

. . .

"Say goodbye to Konoha, Fijui. Where's Sai?"

The redhead didn't reply. She had said goodbye to him that morning. Even though she had asked him to see her off, he had refused. Fijui wasn't upset. Knowing Sai, he had his own reasons for doing things. Looking at her parents, she said, "He's not coming."

"Oh, Fijui," her father started, but she was already turning, a big smile on her face, even though there was a lot of pain in her eyes. "Is she okay?" asked the woman. The reply was a shrug of the shoulders.

They looked at each other and she said suddenly, "I missed you." He pulled his arm around her shoulders and embraced her. "I missed you, too. The break isn't working, anyway."

. . .

Now her parents are getting back together! Fijui's life is finally returning to normal!

Except for the fact that it's probably better off with Than gone and Sai there for her instead.

We all love him and her together...

'Kay, lemme know what you think.

Short chapter...

Next one PROBABLY will be longer, and there'll be an explanation for why Sai didn't see them off.

:3

It's going to be so ROMANTIC.


	13. Back to Normal: Part Two

Sai's Pen Pal

Chapter thirteen

I had this written yesterday, BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT! So I had to rewrite it. Made me mad.

~Back to Normal: Part Two~

Back to Iwa.

Back to her house.

Back to her friends.

But not back home.

That what Fijui thought as she strolled through the gate to Iwa. She missed Konoha and her pen pal greatly. As she gave a sad sigh, she suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to see her house. The redhead started running, ignoring her mother's call of, "Fijui!"

She kept running, only slowing down when she saw someone familiar being led out of the Tsuchikage's office. Then meet her eyes, but have no sign of recognition. His gaze simply moved on.

'Than,' she thought before gritting her teeth. No positive thoughts or feelings came when she thought of him. Fijui sped up again and came to a stop when the familiar sight of the house filled her eyes. She drank it in, realizing how much she had missed the old place.

The mailbox was overflowing, so she grabbed the mail and went inside. Flipping through the post, she realized it was mostly bills and junk. Except for three letters.

One from Ceiraa Azora.

One from the Konohagakure hospital.

One addressed in familiar handwriting.

She took those letters up to her room and grabbed the one from her sister first.

_Dear Fijui,_

_Azora here! Ever since Mom and Dad have given us permission to get married, as long as we wait, Kione and I've been very happy. I should be back in a few days. Can't wait to go back to normal._

_It's too bad you couldn't stay in Konoha. I really would've liked to have seen you and him together. But, I fully believe you'll be together again. Someday._

_So, I can't wait to see you. Again. I'm not sure why I didn't stay in the first place. So, anyway, we're going to wait until I graduate. When I see Diani, I'm going to have to tell her everything. If you know what I mean._

_Just kidding! But seriously, I'm sorry that I left. I know I apologized to you, but show this to Mom and Dad for me. Tell them I'm sorry. You can do that, can't you?_

_Thanks._

_So I think I need to go now. I'm about to have my last dinner here._

_Lots of love,_

_Azora_

Fijui shook her head and lay it on the desk to show her parents later and hesitantly grabbed the one from Konoha's hospital.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ceiraa,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the tests performed on your daughter, Ceiraa Fijui, came back negative. The supposed tumor in her heart wasn't a tumor at all, but a small blood clot. It might still require surgery, but there is no cancer._

_This is an easy mistake to make. This clot resembles a tumor greatly. As for how Iwa's hospital thought that it was cancer, we have a couple of guesses._

It went on to explain how they could have mistaken it. She didn't care, though. Fijui leaned back, feeling tears of happiness shine in her eyes. 'I don't have cancer... I don't have cancer!' she cheered mentally before grabbing the third letter.

Something golden lay over the top of the folded paper. Taking it out, she read the note attached.

_To remember me by._

Delicately taking the note off, she fastened the chain around her neck. Then she grabbed the paper and opened it happily.

_Dear Fijui,_

_I'm sorry for not seeing you off, but I decided to put my goodbye into this letter. It would take far too long if I wished you goodbye in real life, because I have so many things I want to say to you._

_I wish you could stay. In the week you stayed here, I experienced many things. Anger, happiness, and maybe even the slightest trace of love._

_I've read about love. I'm not sure if that's what I feel when I think of you, or if it's something else. But, I'd like to someday say that I love you. That would mean that I've finally obtained emotions that seemed too far away._

_Fijui, I can't wait to see you again. Maybe we'll meet again in the new future._

_I met your sister. She wasn't too bad, I suppose. She seemed to approve of our relationship. She also got into an argument with your parents over it. Too bad it didn't work._

_Sakura told me about how your cancer wasn't real. I'm very happy for you._

_She also told me a joke. I didn't understand it._

_Here's how it went-_

_Knock, knock_

_That's basically it. I still don't understand. Could you explain it to me please?_

_Thank you and write back soon._

_Sai_

Fijui had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. Gasping for air, she heard her mother call, "Fijui?" Still giggling, she grabbed two of the letters and disappeared down the stairs, giving them to her parents. "Fijui, are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I'm happy to be back."

Then she went back up the stairs, ignoring her mother's excited shriek as she read the letter from Konoha.

She was going to write back to Sai.

Because that's what pen pals did.

. . .

So that's the last chapter before the epilogue.

WHAT AM I GONNA DO IF I CAN'T WRITE THIS?

Brea: Work on other fanfics... Get a life...

Hey! If I had a life, yours wouldn't exist!

(This is just me, not all fanfic writers... I'm too shy to have a life outside of the Internet...)

Naruto: Believe it!

Sai: Don't be mean. She's my friend.

:D

Sai: Except in public...

D:


	14. Epilogue I Love You

Sai's Pen Pal

Epilogue

TIME SKIPS TO WHEN THEY'RE TWENTY!

I can't believe it's over...

I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

*Sad smile*

~I Love You~

**{Four years later}**

A redhead shifted her pack as the gate to Konohagakure came into view. Her yellowish-green eyes were bright with excitement and she had a huge smile on her face. 'I hope he'll be surprised,' she thought.

She was clad in a mesh shirt and an olive-green jacket over top, along with black capris and shoes. No one was with her as she made her way through the streets of Konoha, the sun hitting her face. 'I'm back home,' she thought, another smile coming across her face.

She stepped into the Hokage's office five minutes later. "Fijui," said Tsunade, examining the twenty-year-old from her desk. "M'lady," she replied respectfully, bowing her head. "It's nice to see you again. He'll be happy to see you as well," the Hokage told Fijui. She laughed, the sound filling the room like a chorus of bells.

"So why are you here?"

"I'd like to become a citizen of Konoha."

An arched eyebrow. "Why're you leaving Iwa?"

The redhead explained, "That's not my home. When I came here, I found out that Iwa was never really my home. I never really fit in there. But then here... I found people just like me..." Tsunade sighed. "Fine. But you're going to have to find a place to stay for tonight."

Fijui grinned. "I think I've got that covered."

. . .

Sai could barely bite back a groan. He had had a horrible day. Sakura had found out what Naruto had made him do and beat him up despite his efforts to fight her off, the woman, Karin, was following him around, and Naruto was teasing him about not having a girlfriend.

Now, the blond twenty-year-old was approaching, a grin plastered on his face. Sai bit back another groan. "Hey, Sai... Did you hear the news?" Sai asked, "What news?" The blond threw back his head, laughing long and hard. "W-Well, I can't tell you," he panted. "But I'll give you a hint- definitely gotten curvier since the last time."

"NARUTO!"

He was smacked by a pink-haired woman. "Sai, just go home and rest up," she said, dragging his former teammate away. He raised an eyebrow before heading towards his apartment. He was so tired he didn't even realize that the door was unlocked.

As he walked in, he unzipped his jounin vest and let it drop to the floor. Then he untied his headband and was about to go into his bedroom when a voice giggled, "Awwww, you're gonna stop there? I was enjoying myself." His head snapped up and he looked over to see a red-haired woman around his age. He hadn't seen her for four years. It had seemed that every time they made plans for him to visit, he was sent on a very important mission.

But there was no stopping the letters they wrote.

Now, he allowed himself to stare at the woman on his couch. "Fijui..." With a smile, she stood and walked over. "It's nice to see you again... Sai..." Lips clashed as soon as his name left her mouth. He dug his fingers into the fabric of her jacket, pushing her against him completely.

They broke the kiss and she rose on her tippy-toes and whispered quietly into his ear, "I love you." Seizing her in his arms tightly, he whispered it back and kissed her again, this time running his fingers through her longer hair.

"And, Fijui, one more thing..."

"What?"

Sai pushed her away and looked at the ring he had slipped onto her finger without her even noticing. She realized what he was asking and tears poured out of her eyes. "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" se screamed, throwing her arms around him again.

Sai kissed her neck and thought about the letter he had gotten when he was sixteen.

The one that had changed his life.

. . .

**{Five years later}**

"Mommy! Kiello took my toys again!"

Fijui opened her eyes as her four-year-old called her attention. Lunil was a quiet boy, much like his father. He had dark red hair and black eyes, which were glaring at her. Her infant, Kiello, was crawling towards them, giggling happily.

Kiello had black hair and her mother's eyes. She was active and bubbly. She crawled onto the couch, as did Lunil. "Mommy!" Fijui laughed, shaking her head. "Kiello's a baby, Lunil. Why don't you go get Daddy?" The boy perked up instantly. "Yeah! I'll go get Daddy!"

Kiello looked over before grabbing the red locks in her fists and gently tugging. Sai came in, Lunil complaining about the little girl, who giggled and let go of her mother's hair so she could lift her arms and ask to be picked up. Sai took her into his arms and looked down at Fijui, who shook her head and laughed.

"Mommy, how did you guys meet?" asked Lunil curiously. She pulled him into her lap.

"It all started when I sent a letter out, hoping to find a pen pal."

. . .

Awwww! Perfect little family! :D

So CUTE!

What did you guys think of the epilogue? I thought it was so cute!

FLUFFAH!

Please read the final author's note.

At least the questions. You don't hafta answer them, but I'd like it of you did.


	15. Sai's Pen Pal Author's Note

**Sai's Pen Pal**

**Author's Note**

**Hello, my wonderful readers.**

**May I just say, I never expected this story to become so popular. I mean, dang, it's like my third most popular story at the moment. There's more OC stories on my profile.**

**And also, I must give this another reward.**

**FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FIC EVER COMPLETED!**

**And no negative reviews!**

**~Questions~**

**1. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? Why do you like this so much?**

**2. Was the epilogue good or bad?**

**3. When did you start disliking Than?**

**4. Wasn't the fight scene horrid?**

**5. Do you have a request for a fanfic you'd like me to write?**

**Ahem, now that those are done, Moving on to the album.**

**An album is a collection of songs I listened to or think fit this fic. This is just me, personally. Don't discriminate the kind of music I listen to, please.**

**~Sai's Pen Pal: Album~**

**1. Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**

**I just love this song and I thought that it would describe how Sai's thinking that he can ease the pain of her boyfriend, cancer, e.t.c.**

**2. The Closest Thing to Crazy by Katy Melua**

**This song truly describes Fijui's and Than's relationship.**

**3. Make it in America by Victoria Justice**

**Fijui wants to make it in Konoha! :D**

**4. White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**Yup, self-explanatory if you've heard the song.**

**5. Cold as You by Taylor Swift**

**Of course, no one's been anywhere cold as Than.**

**6. Innocent by Taylor Swift**

**Fijui keeps lying to her parents because she believes he's innocent.**

**7. Glad You Came by The Wanted**

**Also self-explanatory.**

**8. A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez**

**'A day without you is like a year without rain...' :)**

**Yep, that's about it. All the songs I can think of. To thank all the people who reviewed- Thank you all! Love you for reviewing!**

**Now, it's time to say goodbye to this fanfic...**

**Maybe check my other ones out...**

**Aleka out...**


	16. Updates!

**Sai's Pen Pal**

**Update!**

**You guys want more?**

**Just posted a oneshot.**

**You'll see about my plans for this fic if you read he author's note about it, and I'll be putting up a poll.**

**Thank you~! :D**


End file.
